


Calling in the Storm

by kristsune



Series: Beyond the Sea au [5]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Elemental Magic, Gen, beyond the sea au, with magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: The boys call in their first storm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So... Thanks to [this post](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/157423601429/lkq-art-the-ocean-finally-deciding-to-upload) and [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) this au now has magic. I added to the master post which can be seen [here](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/157466402599/beyond-the-sea-a-masterpost). Huge shout out to Jesse who was so awesome in headcanoning all the magic and practically co-wrote this with me. Loudmouth belongs to them <3\. I love this and expect more.

Loudmouth, Rabble, Wolffe and Kix were standing knee deep in the ocean calling in a storm. It was their first attempt, and so far, they were doing well. 

The closest thing that one could compare what they were doing to, would be a haka; but it was different. Hakas were used for warning, warding and sending off. This? This was calling something in. Something huge, dark, and dangerous; but also beautiful.

Dark, ominous clouds started to roll in, bringing with it; rains, strong winds and rumbles of thunder. 

Jesse, with Cody and Rex flanking him, were out in front of the others by about a dozen feet. They were redirecting the waves, to keep them from getting knocked over. 

Rabble and Loudmouth were holding hands with huge smiles on their faces. They were moving in even closer tandem than the rest of the group. If anyone could hear anything over the winds, they would have heard both of them laughing maniacally. 

Wolffe with a snarl on his face, focused on the deeper seas, currents and deeper forces. Warning the wildlife of what they were bringing.

Ruckus stepped up behind Kix and placed his hand flat, in between Kix’s shoulder blades, head bowed in concentration. Kix’s hands were in the air, as he was chanting. He pulled them down, hard. Flashes of lightning coming down on either side and behind them on the beach. A very real representation of the tattoo crawling down his arm. 

Up on the beach, just at the edge of the water, was Tup. Sarong and loose strands of hair being blown around in the wind. He looked like a conductor, pulling all the pieces, and energy, that the rest of them were putting out there, and weaving, blending them together, to call in the storm. 

It was a beautiful sight. 

Jango was proud of his adopted family. He was there, sitting in the sand a ways back, in case things went awry. He should have known it wouldn’t have been necessary. They all worked so  _ perfectly _ together, a cohesive team.

Jango leaned back on his hands, smiled, as he closed his eyes and faced up, feeling the rain pour down. 

This was going to be a glorious day.


End file.
